


Elisabeth

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Turbulent waters under the ice [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea is an angle, Baby, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mycroft overthinking, Sickfic, Worried greg, everybody exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft is left alone with the crying Elisabeth. Finally he decides to took her to the hospital. Meanwhile Greg comes home and finds the house empty.





	Elisabeth

"She just won't stop it" Mycroft was greeted by a tired and irritated Gregory. He put Elisabeth in his arms, and stormed out of the house.  
"Gregory?!" Mycroft stood there with the crying baby.  
He was working long hours all week. He came home in the middle of the night, if he did, and was out before sunrise. Greg was home with Elisabeth. They decided that in the beginning he will stay home with her, and later they will find a suitable babysitter. Mycroft remembered a phone call they had yesterday, she was crying, and she didn't want to eat properly.  
He put her down, and prepared the food. She hardly ate anything. She was still crying, he took her in his arms, and walked up and down gently rocking her, singing lullabies, telling stories. He tried to call Gregory several times, but he didn't pick up; he couldn't blame him. He shouldn't leave him all alone, but he had to work, it was an emergency.  
He sat down to their bed. "I ruined it, I ruined everything. I always knew, I would." he whispered. “I warned him, you know." talking to Elisabeth this time. "In the beginning I told him I can not be there all the time. He said he understands, and he won't mind it. I knew he would; given enough time, he would. Before you were born we talked about it again. I told him that there is a possibility that I won't be able to help him as much as I should. He just joked about it. And here we are!"

It was one in the morning, she was still up and crying, she did it almost nonstop for five hours now. Mycroft didn't know how Gregory could stand it.  
He got to a decision, he didn't want to call his driver back, he deserves some rest, and calling a taxi was out of the question. So he dressed her up warmly, and walked to the hospital. It was further than he though, but the fresh air or the exhaustion made Elisabeth quieter. It was well past two when they got there. The place was as he remembered, how many time he had to come here because of Sherlock. Elisabeth started to cry again, he tried to calm her, but nothing worked. Finally they were called in. At this point Mycroft felt really stupid 'Coming here because she cries, what was I thinking!'  
"Good morning Mr. Holmes What seems to be the problem."  
"She...She won't stop crying." Mycroft almost whispered with embarrassment.  
"How long is it going on?"  
"A day. Also she doesn't eat much."  
"Has there be any problem with her stool, diarrhoea, vomiting? Weight loss?  
"No, I don’t think so. It was all right tonight."  
"Has she got a fever?  
"No."  
"How much did she sleep in the past days?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Has she got a cold, was she coughing?"  
"I...I'm sorry I don't know. I wasn't home for days."  
"What did your wife say?"  
"He won't talk to me. I tried calling him all night, but he won't pick it up."  
"All right, I'm going to examine her now." Mycroft watched Elisabeth, who stopped crying, distracted by the new face.  
"Well it looks like she has a middle ear infection. I'm going to prescribe her some pain medication, and antibiotics, if her state gets worst during the weekend or if she develops a fever bring her in."  
Mycroft decided to walk home. He needed the time to think.  
The pain medication must have worked, because she was fast asleep. He put her to bed, and went to lie down. He didn't bother with the lights. A voice startled him.  
"What the hell were you thinking? I tried to call you a thousand times?"  
"Gregory!" Mycroft hugged Greg, but he didn't hug back.  
"Answer me Mycroft. I was worried sick! Why did you do this? Disappearing in the middle of the night! The house empty, no flower, your phone turned off!! I already woke everyone, Anthea, your driver, even your brother."  
"I took her to the hospital."  
"I know, Anthea found you; eventually."  
"She has a middle ear infection, that's why she was so cranky. My phone died. I'm sorry Gregory." he answered stepping back from him. "I'm sorry I left you alone with her. I shouldn't, but it was an emergency. I told you it will happen, we talked about it. You said you'd understand...... It's all my fault....I should have just walked away." he whispered the end to himself, but Greg heard it.  
"Please Mycroft just stop it! I'm too tired to argue about that again. I know, and I understand. I also shouldn't have run off today. I was...I am tired and she wouldn't stop, I just wanted a little quiet."  
"Maybe we should find help now. I don't want to lose you."  
"Who? Who would you trust? That's why we decided beside this option. I don't have a problem with it, don't worry about me. I just need a day off occasionally."  
"How about Mrs. Hill? She's been checked already. We can try...she might help."  
"We can talk about it tomorrow. We should get some sleep, before she wakes again."  
"That is an excellent idea Gregory."  
Mycroft was the first to wake. Something wasn't right. 17:00! That can not be! He sat up immediately  
"Elisabeth!" Greg half woke from the sudden movement. "It's your turn now." he said already drifting back to sleep. Mycroft ran to her room. It was empty, there was a note in the crib.

'Don't panic. She's with me' -A

Greg walked in sleepily. "Did you find the note?"  
Anthea was downstairs watching TV and eating ice cream Elisabeth was sleeping next to her. "Just this once." she said, then turned her head back to the screen. "You two look absolutely horrid! There's food in the kitchen. I also picked up her medicine, no fever, she ate more than in the morning, and also she's been sleeping for two hours now.”  
"Thank you. You are an angel." Greg said.  
"I know" she smiled.


End file.
